The Last Bastion of Hope
by B0rnlucky
Summary: Torn across dimensions to aid Commander Shepard in the fight against the Reapers, a young former college student has undergone heavy genetic manipulation and must learn to adapt to his new circumstances and survive in a world both foreign and familiar Self Insert, Pairings Undecided. M for Language and adult themes.


**A/N: I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

 **The Last Bastion of Hope**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

I woke in the most uncomfortable bed possible, with no idea how I got there, not like I'd gone out to a party and gotten so drunk that I'd blacked out, those are at least accompanied by a few not so subtle clues like a raging migraine and the urge to vomit. This was different. I woke up feeling great better than I ever had, the only problem was I wasn't in my bedroom or any I'd ever seen before.

The room was oval shaped. The floor curved up and eventually became part of the ceiling on my sides. The wall behind me was flat and opposite me I could see what looked like some kind of door. The room was well lit but I could see any light fixture to save my life.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I got out of bed only to find that I was completely naked. "Okay seriously this is fucked up guys, if this is some kind of prank well done, but you can come out now." I called out, but no one answered me.

"Good morning, sir."

I jumped and spun around at the voice, somehow managing to hit my head on the eight foot ceiling and fall straight to my butt. Smooth.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I said rubbing my head and grabbing my butt.

"I apologize for startling you sir."

This time I finally looked at where the voice came from. Standing in front of me was a green hologram in the spiting image of Javik. I felt my jaw hit the floor. I did my fish out of water impersonation for a few seconds before I finally found my voice.

"You're a Prothean!" I blurted.

"No. I am a Prothean VI programed in the image of my creator Hadar Kejev."

I shook my head, "Semantics. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have been programed with guiding you through your transition."

"What kind of transition?" I asked slowly.

"You were screened along with hundreds of thousands of candidates, you possess both the genetic predisposition and the necessary knowledge of future events for the optimal chance of success. You were brought here and genetically modified to give you an edge in the fight against the Reapers."

.

.

.

.

My brain shutdown for a bit as I processed what Not Javik had said to me. "What?"

"You were screened-"

"Shut up I got that part!" I yelled. I took a few calming breaths.

"I apologize it is not my desire to agitate you. If you wish to ask a question you must be specific my responses are limited." The VI said.

"Okay, start from the beginning. How did I get here?" I asked.

"My maker brought you here. Hadar was studying the Paradox of Existence, you humans call it Murphy's Law. Namely, anything that can happen, will happen in an infinite number of expanding parallel universes. Protheans perceive time as a liner construct flowing in one direction. Our existence is based upon the experiences of our past, the Paradox however states that there are and infinite number of parallel existences each one slightly different from the rest. For Protheans, their past experiences define who they are as a single individual, the Paradox states that there are an infinite number of copies of ourselves, yet each is different in some small way."

"Thus the Paradox." I said, now that the VI was speaking in terms I could understand I found myself getting wrapped up in his lecture.

"Yes. Hadar Kejev was attempting to prove the Paradox of Existence as truth. His goal was to contact a parallel universe and send and hopefully receive a message from an alternate timeline. When the Reapers came this facility went dark in an effort to hid themselves from the destruction of their race. Hours after Hadar and his team completed their work the Reapers attacked. The scientists went into cryogenic sleep in an effort to preserve themselves. Eventually life support began failing and the pods were shutdown one by one in an effort to save power. Twenty years ago before this station lost all power Hadar Kejev was revived as the sole survivor."

"Ouch." I said.

"Having witnessed the destruction of his species Hadar began to lose himself until he stumbled upon a unique alternate dimension. Most of the dimensions he observed had remarkable similarities to this one, however there was one exception. Your dimension's temporal displacement was the greatest he'd ever seen. He also noted your peoples ability to predict the histories of alternate realities with startling clarity. It was there, in the form of a common entertainment media called Mass Effect, that he found the complete history of future events for this reality. Knowing that there was no chance for his people, Hadar instead chose to find a way to aid species of this cycle. It took almost ten years but he was able to progress his research to the point that he would be able to, not only observe other dimensions, but also open a portal between them. He went about searching for someone of your species that would be able to help the one you know as Commander Shepard in their fight against the Reapers."

I sat there taking it all in before a though struck me, "Earlier you said something about genetic predisposition and genetic modification. Explain that in more detail please." I said slowly.

"Before his work here, Hadar was a renowned genetic engineer. He decided that, in order to optimize the chances for success whoever he chose would have to undergo extensive genetic rewrite. Six years ago Hadar found you after extensive genetic and psychological profiling and brought you here. You were kept in a medically induced coma in order to allow you body time to adapt to the new genetic programing you underwent. Hadar finished his work and passed away almost two years ago. I was programed in his image. It has been my duty to watch over you while you slept and monitor your body. Once I determined that your modifications had fully taken hold I woke you up."

I sat there an stared at the VI as I tried to process everything he had told me. It was a lot to take in. Somehow a crazy Prothean scientists had managed to find me across multiple dimensions and bring me here to aid Commander Shepard in their fight against the greatest threat the galaxy has ever faced. While I was a little pissed that I hadn't had a say in what was going to happen to me, my inner geek was freaking out. I mean come on this is what every fan boy of the Mass Effect franchise dreams about!

I stood up and looked at the VI, "So what do I call you?" I asked.

"I am referred to as Bastion."

"Okay Bastion, first things first I need some clothes and some real food. Then we can start with the training."

* * *

 **A/N: To anyone who's a fan of my Mass Effect: The Gamer Edition story don't worry that will take precedence over this one. Chances are I'll alternate between uploads for each story and work on posting longer chapters. I know this one is short, but I wanted to get this part down for people to see before I forgot. Please let me know what you all thing in the reviews.**

 **Stay Lucky friends!**


End file.
